This invention relates to a new and novel check resisting and reinforcing insert for the ends of wood poles.
Wood poles are in common use for supporting utility lines by means of supporting brackets, cross arms, or other equipment. These brackets or the like are generally at the top of the poles and one of the major problems of such supporting arrangement is that when the poles are aged or are subjected to moisture change, either before or after installation of the brackets or cross arms, they develop checks or splits which generally lead radially inwardly from the outer surface. Thus, if mounting bolts for brackets or the like should extend through such checks, and particularly through oppositely aligned checks, a poor holding connection for the brackets or cross arms results.
In view of this problem, attempts have been made to reinforce the top end of utility poles. One solution has been to apply a cross bolt at right angles to the bolts holding the brackets or cross arms. Such a reinforcing method requires extra bored holes which of course is time consuming. Also these cross bolts have the disadvantage that the metal heads of the bolts as well as nuts and washers associated with the bolts are exposed. Such is not only unsightly but may cause electrical arcing and create problems with lighting.